Pet Love
by TheWalkerGirl
Summary: Ada e Leon são dois seres humanos solitários e que se amam. O que ambos poderiam fazer para aliviar a solidão e a saudade que sentem um do outro? ONE SHOT (Eu devia estar estudando, mas escreví uma one-shot. por favor, me batam!)


**LEON**

Ainda na portaria do imponente edifício no centro de Washington, o homem loiro e de boa aparência apesar de não ser mais tão jovem, molhou as mãos dos últimos funcionários com alguma gorjeta. Foi um trabalho rápido e eficiente, e ele sabia bem que não tinha sido fácil. Algumas mobílias eram grandes demais para caber no elevador, e transporta-las até o 18º andar pelas escadas, não era para qualquer um e muito menos, um serviço barato.

Apanhou a gaiolinha do chão e entrou no elevador. Todos que passavam por ele o encaravam de maneira curiosa, graças as três enormes marcas de arranhão que estavam em seu rosto. Eram vermelhas e extensas, começavam na testa cortava-lhe o olho esquerdo e tomava parte de sua bochecha. Tocou os arranhões levemente enquanto os observava no espelho do elevador. Escutou o "plim" que sinalizava que já havia chegado.

" – Quem fez isso com você?" – Perguntou a senhora de idade que estava ao seu lado.

" – Foi a Ada." – Bufou antes de deixa-la.

Quando abriu a porta e se adentrou no seu novo lar, largou a gaiolinha vermelha que carregava no chão e abriu a portinha. Sim, foi Ada, a sua gata preta no cio quem o atacou violentamente. E foi graças a esse evento que Leon decidiu se mudar para um dos prédios residenciais mais altos da capital.

Quando adotou Ada, ela já era uma gata adulta. Num dia desafortunado e entediante de sua vida solitária em que, nem Deus sabe porquê, ele precisou voltar para casa a pé após ter a sua licença de habilitação apreendia pela segunda vez. Era noite, a lua brilhava cheia e enorme no céu, quando um gato preto, de um pêlo negro impecavelmente brilhante e enormes olhos cor de mel, simplesmente parou bem a sua frente e começou a se enroscar em suas pernas.

Num primeiro segundo, sua vontade foi de chuta-lo para longe, afinal, perto Dalí havia um beco com latas de lixo... poderia ser um animal de rua, cheio de doenças. Mas num segundo momento, quando pode olhar melhor, viu que definitivamente, não parecia ser um gato de rua. Estava bem nutrido, bem cuidado e o pêlo era simplesmente impecável. Num ímpeto de um homem que há muitos anos, foi escoteiro, tomou o animal nos braços, procurando por alguma coleira, algum colar que sinalizasse de onde aquele gatinho veio e, ao mesmo tempo olhando em volta, na esperança de que o dono viesse correndo de alguma esquina desesperado por encontra-lo. Queria ser um "cara legal", que salvaria o dia de alguém e seu gatinho. Mas depois de alguns minutos, simplesmente desistiu.

" – Sinto muito amiguinho." – Colocou o animal novamente no chão e partiu. Enorme foi a sua surpresa ao chegar na portaria de seu prédio e ver que o gato preto o seguiu até ali.

Leon olhou novamente para aquele felino, que agora o encarava de maneira profunda, bem dentro dos olhos. Ele não sabe explicar o porque de ter feito isso, mas abaixou-se e tomou-o no colo mais uma vez, brincou um pouco com ele e então percebeu... era uma fêmea. E foi aí que toda a coisa desandou, talvez estivesse apenas com um parafuso a menos, talvez Ada também o tenha enlouquecido, assim como Simons enlouqueceu por causa dela. E o final, foi esse, deixou que a gatinha entrasse em sua casa, e a batizou com o nome de sua amada espiã que nunca estava lá. Enfim... alguns homens fazem um clone que tenta destruir o mundo... outros adotam uma Ada-Gata.

Nesse novo apartamento, Ada caminhava devagar, altiva, imponente, explorando o lugar, trepando nas mobílias mais altas, caminhando na ponta dos pés e saltando de lá como se fosse uma pluma. Tudo sob o olhar curioso do dono, que a encarava de volta com um sorriso desafiador.

" – Décimo oitavo andar, Ada! Quero ver você fugir agora."

Ah claro... os eventos que os levaram até uma casa nova. Não demorou muito para que Leon percebesse que Ada não era uma gatinha qualquer. Ela era extremamente temperamental, ciumenta, não suportava visitas, só comia as rações mais caras, filé de salmão ou carne fresca. E ai dele se a contrariasse, a gata era capaz de testa-lo fazendo dias de greve de fome até que ele a servisse exatamente com o que ela gostava. Ada era espaçosa e extremamente exigente de atenção, seus dias de folga em que costumava dormir infinitamente, ou bebendo cerveja enquanto assistia o campeonato de beisebol (até ficar bêbado e então dormir infinitamente...) simplesmente acabaram. A felina simplesmente o acordava, fosse se enroscando inteira em seu corpo, ou miando insistentemente, lambendo-o ou espanando a calda felpuda em seu rosto até que ele acordasse ou parasse tudo o que estivesse fazendo só para dar a ela toda a atenção.

Ada mordeu a Sherry...

Ada arranhou Claire...

Ada rosnou ameaçadoramente para Helena...

E estas eram apenas amigas. Sua vida sexual então, mudou drasticamente. Por causa da gata, Leon desistiu de levar mulheres a sua casa após os encontros. "- Na sua." Passou a ser sempre a sua resposta quando a famosa pergunta "na minha casa ou na sua?", surgia. Mas teve um lado positivo, o agente nunca mais caiu na tentação e na sarjeta, na vergonha de discar para a única agência de prostituição que sabia atender o seu único pedido: Uma chinesa mestiça de olhos claros (E que permaneça calada. Nenhuma, nunca se pareceria o suficiente com ela, mas se abrisse a boca para falar qualquer coisa, a diferença, fosse de personalidade ou de intelecto, tornaria tudo ainda mais insuportável). Mesmo no dia seguinte acordando se sentindo um lixo de homem por ter recorrido a isso, Leon agora sentia-se frustrado, afinal, não foi fácil achar tal serviço, perdeu a conta de quantas agências o enviavam mestiças do Japão, Coréia, Singapura, Mongólia, Filipinas e até do Havaí... "_Como se eu não fosse notar a porra da diferença!_" onde sua frustração era tão grande, que as pagava ainda na porta e as mandava embora sem usufruir de nenhum "serviço".

Sim, Leon já era obrigado a reconhecer que aquela gata dominou todos os espaços, e estava até convivendo relativamente bem com isso... Até o dia em que Ada se tornou mais impaciente, agressiva até mesmo com ele, fujona, extremamente carente se esfregando exaustivamente nele e miando loucamente a noite inteira, incomodando todos os vizinhos... Ada estava no cio! Chegou a leva-la a um veterinário e este marcou a cirurgia de castração, nesse meio tempo, aconteceu o incidente. Ele acordou com os berros, e então percebeu que ela não estava em casa. Seguiu os urros pela vizinhança e então os viu... Ada e um outro gato, cruzando... ele nem sabia dizer qual dos dois berrava mais.

E era só o que faltava, como se uma gata já não fosse o suficiente para foder com a sua vida, em breve seriam 5...6...12 deles! Já nem se lembra mais o que houve, afinal, agiu por impulso, só lembra que também berrou tão alto que já nem escutava mais o felinos gritarem. Puxou-a pelos pêlos, violentamente e xingou qualquer palavrão que também esqueceu. Foi quando sentiu a face arder de maneira insuportável. Ada simplesmente cravou-lhe as unhas e o rasgou, sem dó nem piedade.

" – E aqui estamos nós." – Sim, em meio a tanta confusão, ele já nem sabia mais quando levaria Ada para castrar, mas castrada ou não, ela moraria no décimo oitavo andar, em um apartamento com isolamento acústico... por via das dúvidas.

**ADA **

Ada sempre foi uma mulher sozinha e estava acostumada com isso, mas a companhia de Leon nos últimos meses, mesmo mudando completamente sua rotina, só a trouxe bem estar. Ele era carinhoso, leal, companheiro, paciente e muito... muito amigo. Nunca, nem mesmo por um segundo, a espiã se arrependeu de tê-lo roubado!

Sim. Roubo, furto... ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Lembrava como se fosse hoje do dia em que invadiu o prédio de treinamento da S.W.A.T, para roubar alguns documentos importantes. Um serviço lindo, limpo.. sem vítimas e sem vestígios, como se nunca ninguém houvesse entrado lá. Foi quando o conheceu. Um pastor alemão de seis anos de idade, que fora gravemente ferido em missão, ficando com a audição diminuída e manco de uma pata. Mas policiais caninos não se aposentam com medalhas e uma casa no subúrbio. Sem uma boa alma para adotá-lo, ele seria sacrificado.

Não sabe dizer o real motivo de ter feito isso. Escapava do prédio pelos canis quando escutou a conversa de dois policiais sobre ele, aquilo a deixou tocada de certa forma, mas o que realmente pesou em sua decisão não foi isso. Quando os policiais foram embora e ela continuou seu caminho, o canino simplesmente choramingou quando a viu passar. Ada virou-se para ele, e ele então de lançou aquele olhar, tão doce, tão carente. A espiã deu um meio sorriso e estendeu-lhe a mão... foi quando ele abriu a boca e botou a língua para fora, na mais pura e genuína expressão de felicidade ao receber seu toque. Ela afagou-lhe com vontade, e agachou-se para brincar com ele através da grade. _"Você é um bom garoto! Você é um fofo, sabia? Bom garoto!"_, como reposta, ganhou uma lambida no rosto por entre a grade também. Quando fez menção de partir novamente, o cão choramingou outra vez... e quando ela se afastou mais, ele latiu... latiu não como quem quisesse chamar a atenção, mas como alguém que dissesse... "Espera!".

E foi assim, que ela roubou – ou furtou – um animal que era propriedade federal. Mais uma nota em seus crimes contra os Estados Unidos. Ela o levou para casa, e batizou aquele lindo policial canino com o nome do policial humano mais lindo que ela já conheceu. E hoje, ela ama seu Leon canino quase tanto quanto ama o Leon humano.

Leon era extremamente educado e nunca fazia suas necessidades do lado de dentro, era protetor, frequentemente ela acordava e encontrava Leon em alerta, vigiando a porta, a janela ou até mesmo vigiando seu sono. Leon amava a natureza e fazer esportes, Ada encontrou um parceiro ideal para suas corridas diárias mesmo com uma pata ruim. Eles faziam tudo juntos quando ela estava em casa, assistiam TV, ele comia petisquinhos enquanto ela cozinhava, subia no sofá e dormia com a cabeça em suas coxas enquanto ela lia ou estudava por horas e horas... Porém seu policial tinha um único inconveniente: Era um pastor alemão extremamente territorial, e não gostava de estranhos. Até aí tudo bem, ela também não gostava, o problema era quando ela tinha companhia do sexo masculino, o cão detestava homens em seu território, mais do que odiava banho. Leon não latia, Leon mordia! Em seis meses o cão "comeu" uma bunda, duas pernas e um braço... foram quatro homens e nenhum deles "a comeu", graças a Leon. De maneira traiçoeira e silenciosa... chegando por trás e... NHAU!

E ainda teve sua quinta tentativa, quando ela trancou Leon na cozinha enquanto arrastava um bonitão qualquer para o seu quarto. Que ideia infeliz. Leon choramingou tão alto, uivou, arranhava a porta com tanto desespero, por tanto tempo e sem parar, que o tesão simplesmente desapareceu. Ela mandou o sujeito embora sem se preocupar em inventar uma desculpa melhor que "O clima acabou" e então abriu a porta da cozinha... queria ter ficado irada, queria ter sido consumida pelo desejo incontrolável de disciplina-lo nem que fosse na base da força, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao abrir aquela porta e encontrar aquela língua para fora, aquele olhar pidão, aquele rabo abanando de um lado para o outro como se diante dele estivesse ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que o ser vivo mais importante de toda a face da terra, ela apenas riu. " – Você não vai mesmo me deixar ter um orgasmo de novo, ainda nessa encarnação, não é, Leon?"

Ada já não tentava mais enganar a sí mesma, no fundo estava feliz. Porque seis meses nem era tanto tempo assim, e porque no fundo, era como se o Leon-Cachorro a lembrasse o tempo inteiro que era o Leon-Humano quem deveria estar ali.

E hoje, quando voltou para casa, lá estava o seu amado Leon, esperando por ela antes mesmo dela enfiar a chave na fechadura, ele podia sentir o seu cheiro. Ele já era um cão bem adulto e um cão policial, não era de pular ou fazer festa, mas a recebia sempre com o rabo abanando e a língua para fora. Jantaram juntos e ele vigiava atentamente a janela e a porta enquanto ela trabalhava no computador. Quando ela saiu do banho para vestir seu pijama e se deitar, Leon já a aguardava esparramado em seu tapete. Então ela deitou... e não demorou muito até que ele finalmente subisse em sua cama e ela pudesse dormir abraçada com seu grande amigo peludo.

**Hospital Geral Veterinário de Los Angeles**

" – Não se preocupe garota, a gente vai te ajeitar, vai tudo voltar pro lugar. Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo." – Disse o homem loiro se adentrando pelo lado esquerdo do longo corredor com sua gatinha preta nos braços.

" – Hojé é o grande dia, meu campeão! Pronto pra sua perna nova?" – A mulher, para lá de animada se adentrava pelo lado direito do longo corredor, puxando pela guia um pastor alemão, de porte imponente, musculoso e pose séria. " – quando você sair daqui, vamos disputar uma maratona!"

E nesse momento, a gata, o cão, o agente e a espiã se esbarraram.

" – Ada?!" – Leon exclamou, e sua gata imediatamente ergueu as orelhas.

" – Leon!?" – Quando Ada o disse, o cão latiu.

Então a espiã viu seu nome gravado numa medalhinha pendurada na coleira vermelha da gatinha preta. E o Agente viu seu nome gravado na coleira do enorme pastor alemão.

" – Oh..." – Ambos disseram, ao mesmo tempo e sem jeito.

" – Isso foi inesperado." – Ada sorriu. " – é sua?" – Leon ficou sem palavras, como sempre fica quando a vê, pelo menos a principio. Ela estendeu as mãos para a gata.

Leon pensou em alerta-la sobre o temperamento de sua xará, mas além de já ser tarde, surpreendentemente, a gata foi para o colo da espiã como se a conhecesse de longa data, como se por um acaso fosse a gatinha mais mansa e sociável do mundo.

" – Ela é linda." – Ada-Gata lambeu a Ada-Humana na ponta do nariz e depois se enroscou no pescoço da espiã.

De boca aberta, so restou ao agente voltar sua atenção ao cão.

" – Hn. E... esse é...?" – A espiã apenas sorriu, Leon fitou mais uma vez seu nome gravado naquela coleira. " – E aí garoto!"

" – Leon, cuidado ele é meio traiço..." – Nem completou a frase quando viu o Leon-Cão abanar o rabo, murchar as orelhas e botar a língua para fora enquanto o Leon-humano o afagava vigorosamente... " – Ada... o que é isso na orelha dele? Uma tatuagem... Ei... era um cão da S.W.A.T.. como o conseguiu?"

Ada suspirou ligeiramente sem jeito. " – Longa estória..."

" – Você roubou um cachorro da policia?"

" – Eles iam sacrifica-lo!"

O agente não estava com raiva, só estava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo lisonjeado. Ada Wong roubou um cão policial e o chamou de Leon... se isso não quer dizer alguma coisa, que outro sinal ele poderia esperar então?

" – Me desculpe. Parabéns pelo cão, ele é lindo."

" – Sim, ele é."

" – E o que fazem aqui?"

" – Leon foi ferido em missão, ele não escuta muito bem e manca de uma pata traseira. Ele adora esportes, nós dois corremos todos os dias. A audição não há nada que se possa fazer, mas esse problema na patinha... bem, é desnecessário... eles, o pessoal da SWAT, eles nem tentaram ajudá-lo. Daí eu soube que esse hospital é de referencia em cirurgia veterinária, e eles podem deixar o velho Leon novinho em folha." – Ada devolveu a gata para Leon e puxou a guia de seu cão novamente para si. " – E ela, por quê está aqui?"

" – Bem, ela fez uma cirurgia de castração um mês atrás, e o veterinário fez uma merda nela. Lesou um ureter, ou algo assim... vai ter que operar, se não perde o rim."

A espiã percebeu o carinho que ele tinha para com a gatinha, ele tinha uma gata preta, de coleirinha vermelha, chamada Ada. Isso era tão miseravelmente mais lindo do que ela ter um cão policial chamado Leon...

" – Ada..." – ele a chamou. " – Por quê você sumiu? Depois da China... porquê você nunca mais apareceu? Eu já estava convencido que pra você, tinha acabado... mas..." – ele fitou o cão por alguns segundos.

" – É complicado."

Nisso três homens de pijaminhas verdes surgiram. " – Ada a gatinha e... Leon, o pastor... Aí estão! Já está tudo pronto, despeçam de seus pais."

Ada ajudou a colocar a focinheira em Leon, por questão de segurança, e então ela e o agente assistiram seus pets entrarem no bloco cirúrgico.

" – Você aceita um café?"

Leon não acreditou muito quando escutou o convite. Aquela mulher sempre fugia, sempre o deixava para trás, e quando aparecia era de surpresa, as escondidas para ir embora sem se despedir. E agora o estava convidando para tomar um café? " – Sim, claro."

" – Eu acho que... talvez nós devemos conversar sobre algumas coincidências... e quem sabe, resolver o que é complicado."

Misteriosamente, foi a melhor preposta que Leon já escutou na vida.

**FIM**


End file.
